


На два слова

by EtoMaj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Kudos: 3





	На два слова

Нет, ты послушай.  
Только не исчезай!  
Только не снова. Хватит уже, Сезам.  
Перед тобой мне стыдно бояться слов,  
Я их глотал так долго, что озверел.  
Ты говорил, что видишь во мне любовь.  
Сукин ты сын! Ведь я на тебя смотрел!  
Я и сейчас... смотрю. И вообще всегда.  
Всё! Я сказал - ты понял.  
Иди сюда.


End file.
